


Under You In Secret

by Anonymous



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, Youtuber RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, CrankGameplays - Freeform, Cum Swallowing, Established Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, Hair Pulling, Idiots in Love, Krymménos, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Sneaky Blow Jobs, Sneaky Ethan Nestor, Technically Non-Consensual Exhibitionism, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, boys loving boys, crankiplier - Freeform, cum facial, dick sucking, ethan is a little shit, live streaming, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Inspired by the intro toMarkiplier Makes: Ballista Edition, Ethan sucks Mark's dick under the table while he streams.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 284
Collections: Anonymous





	Under You In Secret

**Author's Note:**

> As always this work is intended as a creative depiction and is in no way an accurate reflection of nor intended in any disrespect towards the persons mentioned; their family; their friends; their representatives or their significant others. Please do not send this work to any of the aforementioned persons.
> 
> I watched _Markiplier Makes: Ballista Edition_ again the other day and was heavily inspired by the intro scene and by the dynamic that Mark and Ethan have throughout the entire video. I lovingly blame them for this. This is shameless, plotless porn and I have not a single excuse for it. Its horny hours and we're serving hot food.  
> -JJH

The live stream began, and there was no backing out now. 

Well, there was. He could pretend there was an issue with his camera or something. Could shut the stream off long enough to drag Ethan out from under the desk and back out, but he wasn't going to do that. He wasn't a quitter, and wasn't this technically just another test of his body and control? Another way to push at the boundaries of his acting skills and self-control. That was how Ethan had put it, anyway. With a coyness to his voice and a slyness in his eyes that said he knew _exactly_ how to play Mark like a fiddle and get his own way. 

Mark had fallen for it hook, line and sinker. 

He took a breath.

"Hel-lo everybody! Thank you _so_ much for being here with me today. This is just going to be a short stream, somewhere around an hour long. I've got quite a lot of filming and editing to do today so I'm really sorry about that, but today we're going to be checking out a few small indie games I've been recommended. The first one we have is called..."

As he began to introduce the first game a nimble set of fingertips skimmed lightly over where he was already half-hard in his sweatpants. Two of them ran in a firm, steady line from his balls to where the tip of his cock lay trapped just beneath the waistband and a thrum of low arousal followed in their wake, sending a warmth through his flesh that had him stiffening under the teasing touch. Ethan ran his fingertips down that same line again, up and down in a torturously slow movement designed to build anticipation. 

Ethan never held such focus as when he was faced with dick. It was like the outside world faded away and his mind finally aligned itself; latching onto his task with single-minded determination. It was admirable, at the least. Easy bribery, too. Nothing got Ethan through a day of filming or editing like promising to stuff him full at the end of it. 

Fingers curl around his waistband. 

"Hello MarksPliers2001! Thank you _so_ much for the charity donation. Yes, I'm doing very we- _ell_. Chica's actually asleep in her bed right now, but I'll definitely tell her later that you love her!" Neither God nor wild horses could've stopped his voice breaking at the sensation of cotton covered elastic sliding down his skin, revealing it inch by inch to the warmth of the room and the heady gaze that bore lone witness to its reveal. It took every ounce of his will power to keep his mind on the chat box and the load screen of the game, to let nothing slip between the cracks of his composure. This wasn't even a bet or challenge; there was nothing at stake here save for the potential outing of their relationship. But he was determined not to falter, determined not to 'lose'. 

Ethan left him there for a moment, hard and free and ignored, listening to him talk to the chat. Waiting for the click of the mouse that would start the game. 

"Alright, we don't have much time so I'm gonna go ahead and click start. I'll do my best to keep one eye on the game and one eye on chat, everybody," he clapped his hands together then reached for his mouse, fixing his gaze determinedly on the screen. It was the opening gate to a thoroughbred and Ethan's palms settled on his thighs, dragging his nails down the thick muscles slowly and with just enough bite to have them flexing beneath his touch. Mark didn't have to look to know he'd be grinning silently to himself, and he spread his legs wider in invitation, doing his best to absorb the directions for the keys on the screen. 

"CrunkGamePlays; I actually _have_ talked to Ethan today, yes. He's doing good, and I believe he's got some content scheduled for this week. So keep an eye out, guys!" He gave the camera a bright smile as he shifted in his seat, breath freezing in his lungs momentarily as a set of knuckles skimmed along the space between waistband and straining, hot flesh. Ordinarily Ethan approached sucking dick like a greyhound chased after a hare, but sometimes he liked to take his time with it, treat it like Mark treated making something without instructions. Something to pick apart and solve, something to undo to its core and re-sculpt with attention and care. 

There was a stretch of suspension, nothing but him and the game and the anticipation of what was to come, and just when he'd begun to relax and drop his guard there was a light touch, a single fingertip slipping between cock and hoodie and pushing his length in line and then a wet, hot mouth. 

"Fuck!" He yelped out the curse before he could constrain himself, curling over the edge of his desk, eyes wide. Ethan hadn't given him a second to brace himself, sinking down on his cock with hollowed cheeks and a flat tongue. Mark always thought that that first moment of sheathing yourself inside someone was good enough to rival that spill into an orgasm; that initial glide against soft inside flesh, that tightness...

He sucked in a breath and forced himself to straighten, giving the camera a broad grin, watching the chat box move at a mile a minute. "Wow, that was loud! Sorry guys, I just realised I'm a big, dumb, dumb dummy-head who didn't send off an email earlier. Someone in chat remind me to do it before I get off the stream!" He regaled them, knocking his knuckles against his head. It took everything in him not to buck his hips up when Ethan hummed around his cock, too quietly to be heard but definitely enough to be _felt_. He kept an eye on the chat box for a moment, watching people joke about his reaction or jokingly chastise him for forgetting, before he forced his attention back onto the game, sucking in a deep breath and throwing himself head-first into playing. 

Ethan, not to be outdone, sank as low on his cock as he could and kept his cheeks hollowed, tight-hot-wet suction as he hummed around him again then let his lips drag against the sensitive skin as he pulled slowly off, right up until nothing but the flared tip lay snug in his mouth, lips pursed right along the edge, slick tongue wriggling its way into the slit. He ground his teeth as he tried to keep in mind that he was live and not merely recording, reacting accordingly to the events in the game and pausing here and there to address the chat box, since he _had_ including a charity link in the summary. 

Ethan lapped at the pink tip of his cock like a parched dog, laving his tongue over it luxuriously, dragging firm strokes over the sensitive skin. He couldn't stop himself from drawing his thighs together, knees squeezing gently at Ethan's sides in lieu of being able to address or touch him properly. God, why had he agreed to this again? Ethan hadn't even started sucking him off properly and he'd already almost blown it once. He sucked at getting sucked; a thought that made him snicker to himself as he desperately tried to navigate the game. 

Soft lips pursed over the head of his cock again, sliding up and down, rim to tip. His lips were smooth and light, good but not nearly enough. It was maddening to the point where after ten minutes of it his grip on his mouse was hard enough to have it creaking and he was seconds away from cutting off the stream and grabbing Ethan by the hair. He'd _ask_ before forcing him down, of course, but it would hopefully end with Ethan's lips against his balls and his cock given the relief it so desperately craved. 

Like some sort of Holy blessing, Ethan took that moment to sink down on his cock again, sloppy suction that had him groaning in relief. He covered it by rubbing at his temples as though he had a headache, and he reached for his water to take a shaky sip. The relief was short lived - Ethan kept up the same maddeningly gentle rhythm, a loose, light motion designed to test his patience and keep him on the edge of pleasure. He tried his best to keep up the chatter but fell silent for several long moments, glancing at the camera and chat box before cautiously sliding his free hand beneath the desk. 

He moved it as though he was itching his leg, but he ran his hand back and forth through Ethan's hair, stroking the fluffy locks gently and scratching his nails along Ethan's scalp gently. Before he pulled his hand away he pulled a grip of hair gently, tugging on the soft and inky hair before he set his hand back on the desk, lashes fluttering when Ethan rewarded the action by hollowing his cheeks tighter, sinking down on his cock then sliding back up slow and steady. Right back to the tip then right back down, over and over until his thighs were tense and he couldn't stop the shallow flex of his hips, hoping against hope that his upper body wasn't giving anything away. 

Pleasure had begun to pool in his gut, warm and heavy and hard to ignore. It was the kind of arousal that came from idle and unhurried pleasure, a steady thrum that never wavered but yearned to grow, denied by Ethan's determination to draw it out for as long as he could. It was thrilling, to know he was completely at Ethan's mercy. That there was very little input he could give without ending the stream. It was a tip in the general balance of their relationship and one that he found he didn't hate at all. It helped that he could utter the odd curse and squirm to 'get comfortable' while he played, nudging his hips up into the hot wetness of Ethan's mouth. 

He finished the first game and Ethan gave him reprieve to talk to the chat for a few moments, only keeping his cock interested by massaging his balls lightly and occasionally fisting it a little as he thanked several more donators and talked about the gameplay. It didn't last long and no sooner had he clicked onto the next one, two of three, Ethan sank back down on his cock again, sheathing him in one smooth, tight slide. He had to bite his tongue not to react, and that seemed to displease Ethan because the stakes were immediately raised. The younger man began to stroke at his cock with his tongue, lapping at him and hollowing his cheeks and starting to suck his dick in earnest, as much as he could without making too many sloppy sounds. 

He was truly struggling now. There were a lot of things he could keep his composure through, a lot of scenarios through which he could force himself to maintain a stoic visage; but getting his dick sucked was not one of them. Especially not when it was Ethan, with his pretty little mouth stretched wide around his cock, tongue milking him for all he was worth. He could resist pretending his foot was caught on something so he could wheel his chair back a bare inch, leaning backwards to peek under the desk. Ethan's eyes were wild and knowing when he met them, glittering in the darkness of under the desk. He winked lavishly when Mark ground his teeth, and he took the opportunity to snap his hips up once, twice, ramming his cock into Ethan's mouth as he pretended to shake off a loose cable. 

"Duct-tape failed me, you guys. I'm gonna have to get under there after this stream and fix that," he uttered to the chat, avoiding looking at it for the moment. 

He was doing a piss poor job of this. But he really couldn't be blamed. His balls were tight and throbbing and his cock felt like one sure touch would have him dumping cum like a _fire hose_. Ethan was really working at him now, mouth tight suction and sloppy heat that was paired with a grip on his balls and a ring of fingers around the base of his cock, squeezing that vein with just enough pressure that he knew it wouldn't let him cum. Realising he'd been silent for a while, he focused on strangling out a few donation mentions followed by half-attempted commentary on the game. 

He couldn't do this. He let his free hand fall below the desk again, thumb stroking along Ethan's jaw before he slid his hand up into his hair again. It was so hard to move from just the elbow down, but he could use Ethan's head like a fleshlight about an inch each way. He could only do it a few times to maintain the pretence of scratching his leg again, but it was relief enough. He could feel the vibrations of a near silent moan reverberating around the thick tip of his cock, shaking halfway down his length and rocking him to his core. It took all his willpower to move his hand again, but he was rewarded with Ethan swallowing him down further and ever so gently scraping his teeth along the underside of his cock. 

Something glitched on the game and sent him straight back to the main menu and he glanced at the clock. Twenty-five minutes. 

Good enough. 

He stammered through an outro, thanking everyone for watching this abrupt stream. He took his time with this because the chat had been going wild with speculation about his health - mental and otherwise - and Ethan suckled him through it, sinking back on his haunches and holding his cock there, hard and straining over his tongue. He easily ate up about eight minutes of talking and he felt that was more than acceptable, so he waved off the stream and then clicked the 'end' button, mashing it several times and barely pausing long enough to triple check that the stream really, truly was over before he growled, a feral and rumbled sound as he dug his heels into the carpet and wrenched his chair back. 

The movement pulled his cock almost all the way out of Ethan's mouth and the younger man whined, chasing after it like it was a life-line, lips cherry red and slick, gaze cock hungry and needy as he looked up at Mark. He looked good like that, desperate for dick, settled between Mark's thighs. "You're gonna suck it for real," he threatened as he took two fistfuls of soft, fluffy hair, twisting his fingers in it before he dragged Ethan back onto his cock, holding him there as he revelled in the way his heavy length slid over his soft, firm tongue. "That's right. Open that pretty mouth. Take it," he coaxed, voice iron and gravel. 

Ethan answered him with a gurgled moan, tipping his head back and opening his mouth wider, offering his throat as he lay his hands on Mark's thighs and dug his nails in, a string of drool sliding from the corner of his mouth and down his chin as Mark steadied himself and began to pump his hips into the welcoming heat. He couldn't fuck too deep like this or the chair would roll right out from under him, but he could get enough of his cock into Ethan's mouth than it made the strain on his hips and thighs well worth it. "Such a fucking _cockslut",_ he teased, gently tugging a fistful of hair, taking the opportunity to push his cock deep into Ethan's mouth and hold it there. 

He was rewarded with two bright, wet eyes blinking up at him pleadingly, with Ethan's high pitched moan vibrating all the way down his dick and to his balls, music to his ears as Ethan squirmed and then slurped around him, moving one hand down to dig the heel of his palm against himself for relief. 

"Make me cum and I'll let you get off any way you want," he breathed through ground teeth, eyes glimmering with delight and approval as Ethan closed his eyes and whimpered before suckling harder at his cock, hand moving to fondle his balls gently. His arousal was now a hot and heavy pressure low in his gut, building and building like a tidal wave about to crest. His own moans were falling staccato and like thunder claps as he snapped his hips up, chasing the crescendo of his pleasure. Ethan let him fuck his mouth, whining greedily and pawing at his thighs as he tugged on his hair again. 

Ordinarily he'd be polite and warn Ethan about his impending orgasm, but that wasn't the script for tonight. Instead he snarled and tightened his grip on Ethan's hair, tossing his head back as he hauled him down onto his dick, impaling him there as his balls tensed and his cock jerked and pulsed, pumping a thick load straight over Ethan's tongue. The younger man's breath hitched as he writhed, hips snapping forwards against empty air. "Fuuuuck," he groaned as he continued to drool creamy liquid, belatedly loosening his grip and pulling Ethan back in just enough time to spurt streaks across the bridge of his nose and his lips. 

He heaved for breath, fingers encircling the base of his sensitive cock, thumb rubbing the underside to milk the last sparks of pleasure as he blinked down at Ethan who knelt slumped over his thighs, blinking up at him in dazed bliss. 

"You sucked at that," Ethan beamed at him, delighted and content to temporarily ignore where his own arousal throbbed against his hip. Mark's only response was to challengingly raise a brow at him, his smirk sinful and dangerous. 

"I could be sucking at something else," he offered in a gritty voice, the kind of low intone that he knew went straight to Ethan's cock. The younger man's pupils dilated like fireworks sparking in the sky and he was on his feet in a moment, clumsy and desperate, nodding eagerly like a child being offered a puppy. Mark let himself be pulled up by a hand fisting in the front of his sweater, laughing as Ethan hauled him towards the bedroom. 

It was entirely worth the slew of comments correctly speculating on why Mark had been so odd during his random, uber-short stream.

**Author's Note:**

> I've abandoned all my other WIPS and pairings to churn out Crankiplier fanfiction like some sort of possessed machine and I'm not even mad about it.  
> -JJH


End file.
